The YouTube Games
by Midnighty
Summary: This is a parody of the Hunger Games but YouTube style! Will Rage and Hollow survive to the end and win or will they die half way there? MATURE LANGUAGE


_**A/N: Hello! its Midnighty! Please do not flame war in the reviews. Also, I do not own or are any of the YouTubers in this Fanfiction.**  
_

_**Chapter 1: The Message**_

It was just a normal day, Josh was uploading A new Fish Spider Industries video. As he was waiting for the video to render he noticed something unusual on his desktop, a Batch file called YouTube Message. In curiosity he opened it, but after he did he wished he didn't.

The message read " Hello Josh. We have been watching you're channel for a while, and we have seen it progress greatly. You are now part of the YouTube Games. A agent will come for you at once. Good luck!" Josh knew this was basically YouTube's version of the hunger games. Josh had to tell Hollow. Josh ran to his car but only to be stopped by Hollow's car pulling up to his house. Josh was guessing Hollow got the message too. Josh asked Hollow "Why does YouTube have a bloody Hell YouTube games!" "I don't fucking know, I got the

message and immediately came to tell you!" Hollow replied. "Well Hollow, now the question is... Are we teammates or are we enemies?" Josh asked. "Are we teammates or are we enemies!? How in the bloody hell am I suppose to know!? Am I hosting it?!" Hollow answered. Josh sat there in silence having thoughts about YouTube games. _Will I live? Will I die? Will Hollow be on the opposite team?! _Hollow interrupted Josh's thoughts with "Hey, we need to get a game plan, IF we are on the same team." Josh nodded in agreement.

After hours of Hollow and Josh developing a game plan. A knock was heard at the door. "Looks like the welcome party is here." Josh said. Hollow and Josh got up out of their chairs to meet the agent. The minute they opened the door they got grabbed by 2 men and taken to a Limousin. They were transported to a airport to board a private plane to a unclosed location. When they got their they were in the middle of a desert. They were transported to a building with a big giant sign that reads "YouTube Games HQ" When they walked in they saw a lot of YouTubers. Josh and Hollow saw SkyDoesMinecraft, CaptainSparklez, BajanCandian, ASFJerome, Uberhaxornova, Kootra, HowToBasic, MaxMoeFoe, Robbaz, Wiggy, Optic scumpy and Optic Nadeshot, SeaNanners, and PewDiePie.  
Josh and Hollow explored the place. Then an announcer said over speakers "Hello fellow YouTubers! All your questions will be answered later. But we are going to put you on teams now, here are the teams... SkyDoesMinecraft is team with Robbaz. CaptainSparklez is team with SeaNanners. Uberhaxornova is paired with Wiggy. Optic Nadeshot is paired with Kootra. RageGamingVideos is paired with Generation Hollow." Josh sighed with relief and met up with Hollow and they listened to the announcer as he was close to finishing. "BajanCandian is paired with ASFJerome. Optic Scumpy is paired with HowToBasic. PewDiePie is paired with MaxMoeFoe."

The Teams displayed on a giant tech board. Hollow and Josh read it. The sign read

"Sky=Robbaz.

Captain=SeaNannars.

UberHaxor=Wiggy. -I

Optic Nade=Kootra.

RageGamingVideos=Generation Hollow.

BajanCandian=ASFJermome.

Optic Scumpy=HowToBasic.

PewDiePie=MaxMoeFoe."

The Announcer said "Training will start tomorrow at 8am! Be there." Josh and Hollow got to their room and started talking. "Dude do you think we can survive? I mean... I-I-I kno-w-w that I-I-I Am good with the Bow and Your good with the swo-o-ord." Hollow said nervously. Josh replied with "You nervous Hollow? Also I think we can survive a bit long." Josh pulled out his laptop and got on to play Dota 2. "Well I-I-I am n-n-nervous because I don't w-w-want to die." Hollow replied "Hollow, I am very nervous just like you. But I am playing Dota 2 to take it off my mind. Wanna play a match or 2?" Rage said. Hollow Nodded in agreement.

As the night started to take over the sky. They got to their beds and slept because a long day was ahead of them. Hollow got thoughts in his sleep _Will I die first? Will Rage betray me and kill me? Will I kill Rage? Will we both die? What the bloody hell well happen? _Rage was asleep gracefully while Hollow was thinking _Well at-least we are paired as a team and will always be a team. This isn't a game, this is real life. _He then fell asleep gracefully like Rage and had dreams of Dota 2 and all of his videos and subscribers.

**_Hey its Midnighty! This is my first Fan-Fiction. Give a Review if its a good Fan-Fiction. Thank you!_**


End file.
